Episode 729 (4th May 1982)
The family celebrate as Dolly reveals she is pregnant, but Annie gets a call telling her Sam has taken a turn for the worst. Meanwhile, new curate Bill Jeffries arrives on his motorbike and makes an impression on everyone. Plot "It were a terrible shock to everyone when we heard the news from Ireland - grandad had been taken ill with pneumonia. Things were very tense at the farm for a couple of weeks, but eventually grandad recovered enough to be moved back to Hotten General. It were good to have him back on the road to recovery, we could all start leading a normal life again - except for Jack, who wasn't seeing Pat Merrick anymore. And my Matt was still working all hours with precious little help from Jack. - Dolly Skilbeck (see notes) Matt has to nag Jack into removing a fallen hedge. With Sam in hospital, Annie tries to keep herself busy. Dolly tells Annie she might be pregnant and she goes to get the results when they go see Sam. Henry tells Amos that he will get bad luck after knocking the salt over. Walter laughs as Amos ends up knocking more things off the counter. A man on a motorbike asks Seth for directions. Seth is annoyed by the motorbike but Jackie is fascinated. Sister Milner notices Sam in pain and checks on him. She is concerned when Sam is off his food. Seth causes the dart board to fall off the wall. Amos is sour towards Bill as he is a motorcyclist but Amos is confused when Bill knows him. Dolly goes to get her results whilst Annie visits Sam. Bill introduces himself to Donald. Sam is still in pain so the nurse checks him over. She puts an oxygen mask on him. Donald is unsure about Bill when he jokes about speeding on his bike. Dolly and Annie arrive home, and Dolly privately tells Matt that she's pregnant. He's thrilled. They come inside and tell Jack. Annie gets a call from the hospital saying Sam has taken a turn for the worst. Cast Main cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Joe - Frazer Hines *Sam - Toke Townley *Jack - Clive Hornby *Amos - Ronald Magill *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Dolly - Jean Rogers *Rev. Donald Hinton - Hugh Manning *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Pat Merrick - Helen Weir *Jackie Merrick - Ian Sharrock *Sandie Merrick - Jane Hutcheson *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp Guest cast *Rev. Bill Jeffries - James Aubrey *Sister Milner - Valerie Georgeson *Nurse - Joanne Griffiths *Walter - Al Dixon (uncredited) Locations *Connelton Road *Emmerdale Farm - Driveway, exterior, family room *The Woolpack - Bar *Home Farm - Paddock, office, the Merricks' caravan *Hotten General Hospital - Ward, entrance *Main Street *Vicarage - Exterior, living room Notes *At the beginning of the episode, Dolly Skilbeck provides a voice-over to explain the events that occurred during the break in April 1982. (see plot) Category:1982 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes